


strange things happen at night

by feuilleverte



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, agatha is only mentioned, baz is in constant gay panic, i don't think they have time to become friends they go straight from enemies to lovers, there's asmr involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuilleverte/pseuds/feuilleverte
Summary: Simon needs ASMR to fall asleep. When the Wi-Fi stops working, he finds himself explaining ASMR to his roommate. Chaos ensues. And by chaos I mean it gets really gay.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! If you're reading this it means you clicked on the fic, so thank you so much already!! It's my first and I was a bit nervous to post it, so I hope you enjoy!! :D Also I'm posting this on Baz's birthday (a few minutes early!), so happy birthday you chaotic gay vampire!

# Chapter 1

 

**SIMON**

I’ve always had trouble falling asleep. During the summer, I’m too busy counting the days until I get to go back to Watford, and also too busy wondering why my life is like this (that’s emo, I know). When I’m in Watford, I’m too busy watching everything my roommate does. I mean, being in the same room as your worst enemy isn’t the most comforting and safe place to fall asleep. I know he technically can’t hurt me, because of the Anathema and all that, but that doesn’t mean I’m not scared he’s gonna try. I don’t think I’m scared, actually. I just don’t wanna be caught off-guard. So I don’t sleep a lot. And to add to that, my magic has been buzzing a lot recently. Baz always complains that he can smell it in the whole room. I answer that I wouldn’t be so tense if I didn’t have to be constantly ready to fight, but that doesn’t seem to make him change his behavior.

But these past few days, I actually managed to get a decent night of sleep. When we were still together, Agatha introduced me to a thing Normals do, called “ASMR”. I had never heard this word before, but she told me it’s quite new, so she expected me to be confused. I’m still not sure how to explain it, actually, but as long as it makes me sleep, I’ll take it. She said it was a sort of relaxed feeling? Basically, some people make videos to help other people fall asleep, and apparently you either hate it or you love it. I was lucky, and ten minutes into the first video I was already the most relaxed I’d been in a long, long time. So now I watch ASMR videos to fall asleep. Baz noticed, of course, and complained about the light of my phone screen. But he also noticed that I’m less likely to go off at any moment when I sleep well, so he dropped it.

So tonight, as every night before going to bed, I put my headphones in and start a video. Baz is already lying in his bed, not looking at me. I decide to forget he’s here and try to relax. I listen to the relaxing sounds and my breathing slows down. I feel my head sink into my pillow. And suddenly, silence. A bit irritated, I open my eyes and grab my phone. The video’s buffering. _Great._ We’re allowed to have phones at Watford, but they really screwed up on the Wi-Fi reception. I wait for a few seconds, becoming more and more frustrated. And then my phone warns me that there’s no more signal. No more video. _Well isn’t that perfect._ I lie on my back and try to relax on my own. Obviously, it doesn’t work. I’m so worked up over this, there’s no way I’ll fall asleep tonight. I sigh loudly and keep turning in my bed. I hear Baz shift in his. Great, the thing I needed the most right now was definitely a snarky remark from the most evil roommate ever.

 

**BAZ**

My night had started pretty well. Snow hadn’t been bothering me as much lately, and I believe it’s because of those videos Wellbelove showed him. I don’t care what they are, they seem to work on him. I’ve never seen him sleep so well. And I’m not pitying Snow, but he could use the relaxation. There’s so much happening right now, in school, with the Humdrum, the Mage, a possible war about to start- he’s constantly on edge. And as much as I like to tease him, I don’t exactly want him to go off in the middle of the room, because that could probably kill me. Would that get him expelled? Would it count for the Anathema? I’m not sure I want to find out.

But tonight, I’m only half asleep when I hear him throw his headphones on the ground and sighing loudly. I open one eye, and watch him for a second. He seems angry. I guess he must have lost the Wi-Fi signal. Reception is terrible in Mummers House. The Mage must have started to connect us, and then he got distracted and never properly finished the work.  
Well, I suppose it’s one more sleepless night for Snow then.

I decide not to pay attention and try to fall asleep. But I can hear him tossing and turning and Crowley, he’s so annoyed it’s making him annoying.

 “Could you stay still for a second? Some of us are actually trying to sleep here.”

 “Fuck off, Baz.”

Classic Snow. I hear him sigh even more. I’ll never fall asleep with him like this. He’s already buzzing with magic and it feels like it could spill out of him at any moment. Now it’s my turn to sigh. I look at him. I can see enough in the dark to distinguish his outline in the room.

“What’s the matter, Snow?”

He’s laying on his stomach, head buried in his pillow. He turns it slightly to look towards my bed.

“Why do you care?”

“Because you’re so restless, I can’t sleep. And the room is buzzing with your magic, it’s unbearable.”

He turns around, properly facing me now.

“There’s no Wi-Fi. I can’t sleep without the videos Agatha showed me.”

Wow, that’s two sentences without us insulting each other. Might as well keep going.

“What are those videos?”

He tilts his head and sighs –again- as he decides on an answer.

“Again, why do you care?”

Crowley, he’s stubborn. But he’s also right (I can’t believe I’m saying that). Why do I care? His bad if he can’t sleep.

“Fine, if you don’t want to talk and would rather just lie there without sleeping, it’s not my problem.”

I close my eyes again and stop looking at him. I tried to be friendly (for some reason), but apparently we’re not on the same page. I hear him turn in his bed again. That’s probably all he’ll be doing for the rest of the night.

“It’s called ASMR.”

I wasn’t expecting him to keep talking. Well done for surprising me, Snow.

“What does it mean?”

I have to admit I’ve never heard of it. And I thought I knew everything. He seems to struggle for an answer.

“I don’t actually know what it means. I just know that it helps me sleep.”

He breathes deeply. I don’t answer, and he must take it as a sign to keep going.

“In the videos I watch, it’s just basically people, ASMRtists, who have very high quality mics. And sometimes they scratch them, or tap on them, or tap on other things, as long as it makes a nice sound. And some sounds are supposed to trigger a sort of tingly feeling, and it’s very relaxing. Um, it’s like… when someone scratches your head? Sometimes that can trigger it.”

Even though I’ve listened to everything he just said, I can’t quite grasp the meaning of the thing.

“It sounds crazy.”

He grunts. What a dignified sound.

“Yeah, most people say that. To be honest, it’s also what I said when she explained it. But you know, don’t knock something off until you try it.”

My mind’s already thinking too fast and I answer before I can change my mind.

“Well, I won’t try it tonight without any Wi-Fi. Unless you come here and show me yourself.”

_Shit shit shit why did I say that-_

 

**SIMON**

Well that wasn’t how I expected my evening to go.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tries to introdice Baz to ASMR. Emphasis on 'tries'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a list of ASMR triggers I'm so sorry-

**SIMON**

I gotta admit, his answer leaves me speechless for a bit. I’m not good with my words even normally, but I just have no idea how to answer this. Is it a trap? Is he trying to lure me to his side of the room so he can bite me? He refuses to admit it, but I know he’s a vampire. And I don’t always wear my cross necklace at night.

“I’ll come if you promise it’s not a trap or another scheme that’s gonna result in me suffering.”

He sighs, and almost seems somehow relieved that I finally answered.

“Anathema, Snow. You know I can’t do anything against you inside of the room.”

Yeah, maybe he can’t physically hurt me, but knowing him, anything is possible. I quickly weigh the pros and cons, and then I get up. It’s not like I had any other plans for the night anyway. He looks almost surprised when I walk towards his bed, like he wasn’t actually expecting me to agree.

“I have to warn you though, I’m not an expert.”

“I know nothing of this genre, Snow. Anything you bring me will be better than nothing.”

Wow, is he implying there’s finally something I know and he doesn’t? I almost feel proud.

“Okay, sit up in your bed. There’s no way it’ll work if you stay like this, I have to move around you.”

He looks at me like he’s already regretting having suggested this. But he does as I tell him.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Snow.”

“I told you, I don’t.” I pause. “But I’ll do my best.”

I walk until I’m stood right in front of him. I don’t think we’ve ever been this close without fighting.

“One more thing before I begin. I know it’s pretty ironical, but ASMR is all about trust. So you have to try to relax, maybe forget that we’re enemies and try to enjoy.”

“I’ll do my best.”

He sits up straight and waits for me to start.

Why did I think this would be a good idea?

 

**BAZ**

Well here we are. I didn’t actually think he’d do it, but now Simon Snow is stood just in front of me, so close I could almost touch him. _Why did I think this would be a good idea?_

He seems unsure of how to proceed, how to start, where to start. I feel his hands hover over me for a few seconds, then they disappear.

“Hold on, I’ll start with tapping.”

I have no idea what he means. I open one eye to check on him and he goes get his phone.

“This should do.”

I close my eyes again and try to relax. He starts tapping on his phone screen and moves around my head. I absolutely hate it.

“I’m afraid this is far from pleasant for me.”

The tapping stops.

“Ah. Well, that was just the beginning. I certainly can’t show you the whole variety of triggers in one night, but I have a couple more up my sleeve.”

He puts his phone down and looks around the room for another object he can use. He settles on a small bit of plastic wrap- that was on his side, obviously. He never cleans.

“There’s also uh, crinkling sounds.”

He twists the piece of plastic between his fingers. I can tell he’s trying to be careful and not too loud, but I still feel nothing.

“It’s not as bad as the other one, but I’m still not enjoying it.”

He sighs.

“Okay, maybe you’re not into sounds. There are other triggers, but…” He pauses and thinks for a second. “Are you okay with me touching you?”

I look at him, utter confusion spread across my face.

“Sorry, what was that?”

 “I mean uh, one of the most popular triggers is scratching, and I thought maybe I could scratch you instead of the mics? Since this is sort of a live session, and I don’t have mics and all that-“

“Crowley, Snow, it sounds even worse when you try to explain it. Just do it without hurting any of us.”

Okay, I won’t show any of it, but I’m freaking out a little bit. Just a little bit. I didn’t think tonight would be the night when Simon Snow asks if he can touch me. I didn’t think it would _ever_ happen, actually. But it is apparently what I’ve signed up for. Might as well keep going.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon keeps trying ASMR, Baz keeps gay panicking. The usual. It gets a bit fluffy but also angsty (the tiniest bit).

**SIMON**

I’m about to scratch Baz Pitch’s head. I thought my life was weird already, but that tops it all. I soon figure out that it’s not gonna work. I have to get even closer to him if I want to scratch him, and I don’t really want to wave my crotch in his face. Or do I? I shake my head. That’s a thought for another night.

“Um, could I… maybe sit behind you? It would be more comfortable for both of us.”

He looks at me and I’ve never seen him so confused. I try to explain myself.

“I’m not gonna be able to reach the back of your head if I’m in front of you.”

I can tell he’s hesitating. I understand. I’m not sure I’d want him behind my back without knowing what he’s up to.

“As long as you don’t hurt me, that’s fine. What kind of an ASMRtist would you be if you murdered me in the middle of a session?”

I can almost catch a glimpse of a smile on his face. I decide I like it. I climb on his bed and sit cross-legged behind him.

 

**BAZ**

WHY DID I THINK THIS WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA

 

**SIMON**

I still don’t know where to start. Baz is sat in front of me, turning his back to me. I take just a moment to actually look at him, with his broad shoulders and soft neck. I mean, it looks soft. Should I start with the neck? I feel like that would freak him out, especially considering he’s a vampire and all that. So I settle for a head massage.

“Here goes nothing…”

It comes out as just a whisper. I’m trying to be the most ASMR-like I can be. I hold out both of my arms and put my hands in his hair. And now what? I feel him stiffen. Clearly, this isn’t usual for us.

I start moving, as gently as I can, trying to think of how ASMR makes _me_ feel. My fingers move slowly through his hair and I scratch his scalp. God, his hair is so soft. I keep softly massaging him. I can feel him almost leaning into the touch, then he stiffens again. It’s like he doesn’t want to relax. I tug on his hair ever so slightly, just because I can. He hasn’t told me he hated it yet, so that’s nice.

“Relax, Baz…”

My voice has never been this soft, I’m usually shouting at him. This is a nice change. I wonder why we ever fight. Because _this_ is way better than fighting.

My hands move down and soon I’m scratching the back of his neck. He shivers and I smile.

“Did I just make you tingle?”

His voice is almost as soft as mine.

“Were those tingles?”

He turns around a little bit and I take my hands back.

“Wait, do you feel like this when you hear people tapping on things?”

I expected him to be mocking, but he looks almost fascinated. I gesture for him to turn back again, which he does. I put my hands on his neck again, gently caressing his skin. He’s cold, but my hands are warm.

“I don’t always get tingles. Most of the time it just makes me feel good and relaxed. But some triggers work better than others, every person is different. I’m guessing you like the scratching then?”

 

**BAZ**

I have to stop myself from answering ‘I like _you_ , Simon’.

“It’s very calming.”

It is calming. I never want him to stop. I wish I could trust him enough to actually relax. I almost leaned into his touch when his hands were in my hair, but I refrained. We’re playing a dangerous game. Now he’s caressing the back of my neck, and for someone who usually uses his hands to throw his sword at dragons, he’s surprisingly gentle. But I shouldn’t let my guard down. His hands are moving to the sides of my neck and he’s getting dangerously close to-

“Simon-“

Too late. His fingers caress my scar. I tense up.

“It’s okay, Baz.”

His fingers keep moving, but suddenly it becomes too much. I never should have let him come that close. I shift and he drops his hands. I raise one of my own to cover my scar.

“Baz? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it wasn’t my goal.”

I don’t know what to answer.

“I already knew anyway, and I’m not gonna tell anyone, I promise-“

“That’s not the problem.”

I interrupt him and my voice is louder again. It feels like I’ve broken the atmosphere that had settled in the room. I turn around and he’s giving me a concerned look. I suppose he wants an explanation.

“I know that you knew. You could have turned me in a long time ago. It’s just…”

My fingers scratch at my neck, but not as gently as Snow’s were a few seconds ago.

“You knew, but you had no proof. I could always pretend that you were wrong, that I wasn’t…”

I sigh.

“I guess I lost the comfort of pretending I wasn’t a monster.”

My hand is still scratching my neck. I’m pretty sure it’ll leave a mark. Snow suddenly grabs it and holds it in his own.

“Do you really think I would be sat on your bed scratching your head if I thought you were a monster? I’m sorry I touched your scar, I didn’t mean to. Just know that it doesn’t change in any way the way I feel about you.”

He’s still holding my hand and he feels so warm and soft and – wait, how does he feel about me? I look at him, trying to regain composure.

“And how do you feel about me, if I may ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i messed up the notes and now they're showing on every chapter? i'll sort it out tomorrow i'm sorry i don't know how to internet


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to be gAY. Simon is cuddly when he's sleepy.

**SIMON**

I didn’t think I’d ever see Baz so vulnerable. Everything was going well and I just had to go and touch his scar, of all things. But the question he just asked is a good one. I’m not even sure I have the answer. An hour ago, I clearly thought of him as my enemy, but now his hand’s in mine, and he hasn’t tried to pull away. _Yet_ , I think.

“I have no idea, if I’m being honest. I’m just wondering if we would have been enemies, had there been no one to tell us to be. Because when I think about it, the way we act with each other is because people tell us to. The Mage told me to be careful, and I’m guessing your family said the same thing about me, because I’m the Mage’s heir. Everyone wants to pit us against each other, but now I’m wondering what we would have been if no one had told us anything.”

I look at our hands. He still hasn’t pulled his away.

“Everyone tells me you’re my worst enemy, Baz. We both know the story, we’re destined to fight. I’ve never actually thought about how I feel about you. How I truly feel, not how people tell me to feel. I think we could have been friends.”

I’m not used to speaking that much. I don’t think I’ve answered the question. I’m not even sure anything I said made any sense.

 

**BAZ**

That wasn’t the answer I expected. I’m not sure what I expected, to be honest. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Snow utter that many words in a row.

He’s still holding my hand, still warm. He never runs out of warmth. I let everything he just said sink in me. I finally answer after a few seconds.

“Maybe we could have been friends.”

I try to smile as if I mean it. I do mean it, maybe we could have been friends, but right now I’m thinking about more than that already. He smiles back, and everything feels even warmer.

“Does it hurt?”

He points to my scar. With me always denying everything, he hasn’t been able to ask any question, and I’m going to assume he has quite a few.

I shake my head.

“It’s just a scar. It doesn’t hurt more than a scar you make when you fall off a bike.”

“Can I touch it?”

I almost want to correct his grammar (“it’s ‘may I’, Snow, not ‘can I’”), but I decide not to. For once, I don’t want to make snarky remarks at him.

“Why would you want to touch it?”

He looks at me and his eyes are so soft, why has he never looked at me this way before?

“Because you seem to hate it, and I think it looks cool.”

Of course. Only Simon Snow could find things like that cool. I nod to give him permission. I’m halfway turned towards him, he’s just facing my scar. This way I can see everything he does. I see him raise his arm and then I feel his fingers gently caressing my neck, just the way he was a few minutes ago. I shiver and I see him smile. I almost want to close my eyes but I can’t stop looking at him. We’ve lost so much time fighting when we could have been doing this? What a waste. I’m not sure how the situation’s going to evolve from there, but then he yawns. Right. He probably wants to sleep. An idea crosses my mind.

“Do you want me to try ASMR on you? Maybe it would help you fall asleep.”

He smiles, and he really looks tired.

“How do we do that? Do you want me to lie in my bed and follow me? Or-

“Just sleep here. If you want to, of course.”

He looks at me and smiles like I’ve just offered him the moon. I feel the same as if he had punched me directly in the lungs. Crowley, he’s so sleepy, it’s adorable. I’ve never been so happy I can’t blush.

He lies down and makes himself comfortable on my pillow. _The Chosen One is in my bed_ , my brain whispers. But at this moment, he’s not the Chosen One, he’s not the Mage’s heir, he’s just Simon, my ex-enemy? Are we friends now? We’ll probably discuss it later. I lie down next to him. We’re touching in so many places, I don’t know how I can handle this. I focus on my mission and drag my fingers through his hair, trying to remember how he did it to me. His hair is soft and thicker than mine. His eyes are closed and he lets out a content sigh.

 

**SIMON**

If anyone had told me that I would be falling asleep in Baz’s bed with him stroking my hair, I wouldn’t have believed them. Ever. But look at me now. I can’t believe I’m feeling so relaxed when just an hour ago he was one of the reasons I couldn’t fall asleep. Maybe I’m so tired I don’t want to be scared of him anymore. I scoot closer to him and press my entire body to his. If he asks any questions tomorrow, I’ll blame it on the sleepiness.

He’s good at stroking hair. His pace is slow, but steady, and sometimes his hand slips on my cheek. His hands are soft and I’d rather have them doing this than throwing spells at me. I like him like this.

 

**BAZ**

After only a few minutes, Simon’s breathing evens out, and he’s asleep. I suddenly feel alone, even though he’s literally lying next to me. This evening has been… a lot. I can’t tell if I liked it or not. (I know I did. There’s still a part of my brain that’s trying to make me feel guilty for having enjoyed it, but I’m sure it’ll shut up eventually.) My brain is racing. I’ve wanted Simon in my bed for more than two years, and he’s finally here. Not in the way I expected, but I think that’s even better. I think he trusts me. And I think I trust him. I shiver again. I’m always cold. But he’s warm, and he’s in my bed, so I cuddle up to him and try to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i definitely messed up the notes i'm sorry i hope you're still enjoying the fic :'D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have reached peak gay and that's what they deserve.

**SIMON**

I wake up to a new feeling. There’s someone holding me. I open my eyes just for a few seconds. It’s still dark outside, and I can just see Baz’s face not far away from mine. He’s still sleeping. I never used to cuddle with Agatha. I’m always so warm, and her warmth was just too much. We tried once, and I was a sweaty mess after a minute. But Baz… He’s always cold, so it’s perfect. He cools me down and I warm him up. I try not to think too much about what I’m doing. I fail.

I’m cuddling Baz. My ex-enemy, I think. Are we friends? Do friends cuddle like this? Then I realize I literally just compared Baz to my ex, and I think maybe I fancy Baz a little bit. I sigh, but not too loudly to not wake him up. Before falling back asleep, I kiss him on the forehead, just because I can. I swear he smiles, and I decide to deal with how that makes me feel another time. For now, I’ll just focus on the very nice feeling of having Baz asleep against me.

Yeah, maybe I fancy Baz.

 

**BAZ**

The next morning when I wake up, I have no idea what to expect. Simon and I are just a tangle of limbs. I like the way it makes me feel. One of his hands in on my back and rubbing small circles. He’s awake, then. Do I pretend to still be asleep or do I open my eyes and face him? Will he stop rubbing my back if I open my eyes? Because if he does, I’m closing them again.

I enjoy the feeling for a couple seconds and finally stretch and open my eyes. The curtains don’t block all the light coming from outside, and the room has a light glow. When I look at Simon, he’s already looking at me, like he was waiting for me to wake up. He smiles when our eyes meet and I swear he’s even brighter than the sun. I can’t help but grin at him.

“Good morning.”

“Hey there.”

He hasn’t stopped rubbing my back, which is nice. My head is in his neck and I can feel his blood pulsating just under the skin. There’s also a mole there. I kiss it, just because I can. It makes him smile and it makes _me_ regret everything I’ve ever done to keep him from smiling.

He starts talking first.

“So, I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s unusual coming from you.”

I couldn’t help that one. Luckily, he doesn’t seem to mind.

“I think I like you, Baz. As a friend, or whatever you want us to be.”

I get up on my elbow to look at him better. His lips are so close to mine and I don’t know what to do with the things he just said. So I decide to act instead. I lean down and press my lips to his. He seems to be satisfied as one of his hands (the one that’s not on my back) comes cupping my cheeks.

I’m finally kissing Simon Snow, and Crowley does that feel good.

 

**SIMON**

Baz feels very different than kissing Agatha. He’s both softer and sharper, and I guess his fangs must have popped out because he suddenly pulls away.

“Sorry”, he articulates, and covers his mouth.

“Is that your mouth having a boner?”

He looks at me and then bursts in laughter. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him laugh properly. I decide I want to hear it all the time.

He’s trying to get his fangs to go away now, pushing with his tongue, which makes him pull funny faces. It also makes me wonder what else he can do with his tongue, but I don’t give that thought too much attention.

As soon as his mouth isn’t full of knives anymore, I pull him in for another kiss. It feels right. We should have been doing this ages ago. This is so much better than fighting him.

“I think I fancy you a little bit, Baz.” I manage to utter between two kisses.

“Thank Crowley you do, Snow. I’ve been pining after you for two years, took you long enough.”

He’s smiling but his tone is bitter. Two years. We’ve been fighting so much for two whole years, when we could have been kissing instead? We have a lot of time to make up for.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Didn’t know how you’d react. I’d rather stay your enemy than seeing you disgusted by me, by something I can’t help anymore than being a vampire. Plus you were dating Wellbelove. I didn’t even know you were into dudes.”

I kiss him as softly as I can.

“Yesterday I still didn’t know it myself.”

I kiss him again, and again, and again. I’d like to just do this forever. No Humdrum, no Mage, no stupid war. He’s fully grinning now, which makes it hard to kiss him.

“This is so much better than fighting.”

 

**BAZ**

This is so much better than fighting.

“What are we going to do now?”

As much as I was enjoying kissing Simon, there were probably more urgent matters at hand.

“I don’t know. But I know that at least now, we won’t be fighting each other anymore. So, that’s progress.”

I want to believe him, I really do. I wish I could believe him.

“We can’t exactly tell the Mage to stop the war because we’re snogging now.”

“Screw the Mage.”

I have never liked Simon more.

“How about we take a day off from all this and just stay here? Nothing’s real if we hide here, right?”

He tries to pass it off as a joke, but there’s fear in his words. I kiss the mole on his neck again, hoping to make him smile again. It works. Good.

“Sure. Let’s do this.”

I look at him and I must have the most disgustingly fond look on my face. Simon reaches up to kiss me.

I may not be sure of a lot of things, but I know that I’m falling in love with Simon. Have been for a while, actually. The war is still scary, but the prospect of having him on my side rather than being one of my enemies is comforting. I kiss him again (seems like it’s all we’re going to do today) and he smiles.

This is so much better than fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it!! If you made it this far, thank you!! I hope you enjoyed what you read! Please let me know if you noticed typos or things that don't fit, my tiny French brain is very tired and it's very probable that I let some grammar / spelling / other mistakes slip by.  
> Thank you again for reading!! And I hope you enjoyed even if you're not into ASMR yourself, it was just an excuse to get them to CUDDLE.  
> Alright I'm out. Have a nice day / evening / whatever! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, Baz. Trying to play it cool and then realizing he's gay panicking. A classic move. Also I'm probs gonna upload all the chapters at once, so I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!


End file.
